


Will You Stay?

by emsverse



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Magic AU, can this be called an extended drabble, i would want to write this out but i don't think i will any time soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsverse/pseuds/emsverse
Summary: Taehyung glanced at each of their faces; the faces of the people who had protected, hidden and all but taken in a complete stranger without having asked more than just name and if he was hurt.There were worse ways of living, he knew that all to well.





	Will You Stay?

Taehyung couldn’t remember the last time his gut hadn’t been in a knot of tense fear over being exposed for what he was; for what he’d become.

But these people  were so relaxed, so curiously-wide eyed and fascinated by the weaves of magic before them that he himself couldn’t help feeling less shackled, less afraid.

“Take a picture,” drawled a voice behind him in amusement, snapping him out of his thoughts. “It’ll last longer.”

He turned in time to see the pink-haired girl seat herself next to him, her lips curved upwards as she looked back at him.

“I wasn’t staring,” he replied, even as his cheeks warmed in embarrassment. “I was just…lost in thought.”

The girl - Jiwoo, he reminded himself - hummed. “I wouldn’t blame you if you were though,” she said after a moment. “Somin and Matthew are quite the lookers.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes at her playful smirk. “Are they,” he paused as he thought over the bluntness of his question before pushing on. “Are they together?”

Jiwoo’s eyebrows raised for a second before a sharp peal of laughter escaped her lips. “Those two,” she choked out between giggles. “Oh, God no.”

Taehyung felt a smile curl at his own lips from the girl’s infectious amusement even as he felt his cheeks grow warm at having read them wrong. “Siblings then?”

Slowly, Jiwoo sat  straight again, taking deep breaths to calm herself. When she felt calmer, she spared a glance towards her two friends and Taehyung watched as her and cocked to the side with a faint but fond smile.

“Yeah,” she replied softly. “In every way but through blood.”

They sat in comfortable silence and watched Matthew dangle something over Somin’s head, raising it up further every time the shorter girl’s fingers seemed to brush the object.

“What about you then?” Taehyung asked, and when Jiwoo turned to him in confusion he elaborated, “what’s your connection with them?”

Because the magic had come out in odd spells, it had seemed to him. These three people, he had never seen them before; and yet, they all had been - for a lack of a better word - given these powers, these abilities out of the blue.

And all around the same time.

Jiwoo’s expression morphed into a mixture of something both sarcastic and smug.

“I am both their saviour _and_ their trouble-maker.”

“And more often the latter than the former,” Matthew added with a wide grin as he and Somin approached the other two; the golden-haired girl now clutching what seemed to be a small purse.

“Well it’s what helped us find this guy,” Jiwoo shot back, pointing a thumb in Taehyung’s direction and not at all defending herself.

Somin, choosing to ignore the little spat, looked at Taehyung instead with a small smile. “Well, have you considered our offer?”

Both Matthew and Jiwoo turned to look at him as well, falling quiet as they all watched him expectantly for an answer.

Taehyung glanced at each of their faces; the faces of the people who had protected, hidden and all but taken in a complete stranger without having asked more than just name and if he was hurt.

There were worse ways of living, he knew that all to well.

So, Taehyung smiled back. “I want to stay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of magic AUs, then of KARD, and this happened.


End file.
